Magnetic Resonance Fingerprinting (MRF) is known as a method for estimating a quantitative value which is a value of an MR parameter such as T1 or T2. In MRF, a quantitative value is estimated by dictionary matching between a signal value waveform of consecutive MR signals and a signal value waveform obtained by simulation (predictive calculation).